Buck Riley Sr
Buck Riley Sr, also known as Book, is a U.S Marine and one of Shane Schofield's closest friends. History Early History Buck Riley joined the United States Marine Corps at a young age, and it was quickly discovered that he had once tried to write a book, which led to him receiving the call-sign Book. Early on in his career, Book married a woman named Paula, and together they raised a son named after him. Before Ice Station Book eventually began working out of the ''USS Wasp'' aircraft carrier. Late in 1995, he was sent into Bosnia under Jack Walsh's orders to retrieve Shane Schofield, whose Harrier had been shot down. The mission was somewhat successful, and after Schofield had recovered he joined the Marine's ground forces, and became friends with Book. He loved Schofield like he was another son and thought he was the best commander he served under. Some time later, Schofield was reassigned to lead Marine Reconnaissance Unit 16, and Book was also assigned to this unit. Ice Station Book was in charge of the Marine's second hovercraft, and his team investigated a hovercraft that went missing from their radar, only to discover the civilians inside shot dead. Upon arriving at the station itself, Book was caught in the fight against the French with Hollywood, and his helmet's earpiece was damaged, which meant he was unaware of the fight in the central shaft when he was moving civilians. He attempted to keep a young girl, Kirsty Hensleigh, from falling into the Killer Whale infested pool, but failed, yet Schofield got her onto a Maghook that allowed Book to pull her to safety. Afterwards, he helped Libby Gant prepare diving equipment so that they could find out what was in the cavern below them, and explained Schofield's story to her, and respected her prioritising her job before her feelings for Schofield. After learning Snake was an infiltrator from the Intelligence Convergence Group, Book was saddened and warned Schofield not to take any drastic action, and instead send him to jail. However, while trying to escape the SAS forces heading for the station, Kirsty fell from the hovercraft, and Book jumped out after her caught her in mid fall, took the brunt of the impact, and both were captured. Taken back to the station, Trevor Barnaby demanded to know if Schofield had men in the cavern, threatening to kill him, but Book refused the talk. But after Snake said he was lying, Barnaby had Book hung over the diving pool with his own Maghook and lowered in with a pod of Killer whales. Book tried to escape, but was ultimately killed and eaten. Schofield soon was put in the same position but managed to escape, allowing him the opportunity to avenge Book by killing Barnaby and all his men. After Death Book II revealed to Schofield that following his father's death, Paula was moved off the Marine base they had lived on, and later committed suicide because she couldn't live without him. (Area 7) Personality . Trivia *His call-sign comes from the fact that some of his friends learned that he had written a book. Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Marine Reconnaissance Unit 16 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ice Station